


Беги, Поттер, беги

by ticklish



Category: The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklish/pseuds/ticklish
Summary: Борис никогда не сдается





	Беги, Поттер, беги

Борис привык воспринимать свою жизнь, как сериал, в котором каждый эпизод начинается в новой локации: польская католическая школа, бар в канадском шахтерском поселке или мечеть в Индонезии, где под кровлей по утрам толкутся и утробно мычат голуби. Теперь вот Лас Вегас, штат Невада... Меняется сюжет, меняется жанр, меняются действующие лица, постоянным персонажем остается только Борис Павликовский. И его отец. Но отец — это, скорее, не персонаж, а реквизит — иногда довольно опасный, как плохо закрепленные декорации, которые движутся где-то на заднем плане, иногда срываясь с кулисного станка тебе по башке. 

В каждой серии у Бориса появлялся новый партнер или партнерша. Ну прям как у Бонда — каждый раз новая девушка. 

Борис хихикнул над сравнением, и его смешок на абсолютно пустой улице с недостроенными домами прозвучал жутковато. 

Разница была только в том, что британский шпион под конец серии элегантно бросал очередную даму сердца, а здесь только что бросили его: Поттеру приспичило немедленно лететь в Нью-Йорк, и он не желал ничего слушать – будто у него земля горела под ногами. 

Конечно, Борис подозревал, что так оно и будет — он в который раз останется один на один со своей дольче вита. Кто бы там не писал сценарий его жизни, этот косячник каждый раз обновлял состав персонажей, словно боялся, что главный герой заскучает. 

Но недавно Борису открылось под кайфом, что если он хочет прервать бесконечную цепь реинкарнации сюжетных ходов, он должен повесить на стену ружье, чтобы в следующей серии его жизни оно выстрелило и остановило вращение колеса.

На следующий день он мало что помнил, но это откровение не забылось, и утром, стоя на остановке, он чуть не пропустил школьный автобус, потому что когда тот выруливал из-за поворота, Бориса осенило. 

…Поттер был заковырист, как титульный русский сувенир, матрешка: в её деревянном чреве всегда скрывается следующая фигурка, а в ней – еще одна. И никогда нельзя быть уверенным, что та, которую достаешь, последняя. 

Когда Борис увидел его на пороге аудитории перед уроком Спирсецкой, бледного, в снобских черепаховых очочках и мажористом пиджачке, он подумал: ну что ж, одним домашним задротиком больше. Но случайно поймав его взгляд, Борис резко изменил мнение. «Этот парень — моего поля ягода», решил он, предугадывая в нем нового персонажа своего сериала. 

Прошло несколько месяцев (они стали ближе, чем сиамские близнецы — страховали друг друга, когда вскрывали упаковки с чипсами в «Костко», пьяные и обдолбанные, засыпали в одной постели, совместно оттирали блевотину с синтетического ковра Ксандры, шатались с преданным Попчиком по безлюдным улицам «Каньона Теней»), и Борис уж было решил, что в разгадывании Поттера дошел до самой-пресамой маленькой матрешки, как вдруг Поттер, сам того не ведая, преподнес Борису последний сюрприз.

При всём своем уме Поттер был чудовищно наивен. Любой наблюдатель заметил бы, что он что-то прячет в школьном шкафчике — по тому, как он нервно озирался каждый раз, когда открывал его, как облегченно вздыхал, нащупывая что-то внутри. Любой бы заметил, если б взял на себя труд понаблюдать за ним. 

Но Поттер, мягко говоря, не был школьной звездой – ему еще было бесконечно далеко до достижения строгого школьного «ценза оседлости» в Вегасе, он не устраивал вечеринок с бухлом, не толкал в школьном туалете кокс — поэтому никто не обращал внимания на его ритуальные пляски вокруг школьного шкафчика. Никто, кроме Бориса.

Он обалдел, когда выяснил, что именно там прятал Поттер. Да уж, на мелочи парень не разменивался. Достижения Бориса просто бледнели на фоне этого «ограбления века». Хотя сделать такое можно было только из любви к искусству, потому что картина была абсолютно неликвидна. 

Зато она могла стать тем магнитом, что снова притянет Поттера в его, Борисову, судьбу. Он понял это на автобусной остановке и возблагодарил Аллаха и Деву Марию, что поддался порыву и подменил содержимое схоронки Поттера. Тогда он еще не знал, зачем это делает… 

…Пусть, пусть сбегает, куда хочет, хоть в Нью-Йорк, хоть на другую сторону земного шара. Цепочка пристегнута, и ее свободный конец остался в руках у Бориса. Рано или поздно они снова будут валяться на диване и болтать обо всём и ни о чем, отхлебывая из горла бутылки. Потому что любой сериал рано или поздно заканчивается, и начинается жизнь.


End file.
